


Cat Videos

by setturs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, M/M, Romance, i am sorry in advance it's my first time, ok let me live but if u can give me advice etc!, that would be nice thanks bye, this stuff rlly sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setturs/pseuds/setturs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama always watches cat videos during every lesson given and it's becoming a huge problem for Hinata due to him sitting right behind the cat loving nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Videos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time creating a fic! Advice or feedback would be lovely thank you so much for reading!

He was at it again.

Hinata sat straight behind Tobio Kageyama who apparently had an obsession with cat videos. While the professor gave his speech about certain math formulas and variables that would be on the so, very important test coming up leading every student here to either devastation or success, Kageyama continued to watch cat videos. It seemed he didn't really give a thought to the finals taking place in just two months or the cat videos were so intriguing the last thing he would want to do is miss what the cats did next. Hinata gave away the second thought because it was a published video meaning he could replay any part when needed. As the professor continued his speech a purring sound broke Hinata's focus on the formulas to the phone hidden in between Kageyama's jacket sleeve and fingers which seemed to be holding the gadget upright. He was astonished nobody heard the cat noises but that was probably because Hinata was really the only student closest to him. This happens all the time, every single day Kageyama manages to not be called on, talked to, or get himself caught while watching these videos. Yet every single day Hinata also manages to keep his laughter and adoration coo's sealed shut, he misses almost every important lesson and has to make up for it by doing the hard work at home and trying to figure out the strange formulas. This time Hinata vowed to himself he would pay attention to the lesson and drown out the cats. This clearly did not work for him as he vowed this to himself everyday yet repeatedly broke it and it was no different today. This time Hinata really couldn't stop himself and he completely screwed up by giggling, quite loudly halfway through the lesson. The whole class turned to him as his entire face turned a shade of pink growing a deeper shade the longer time passed. As the whole class on instinct turned to him the professor also turned his eyes away from the board to look at Hinata. The class grew quiet and Kageyama amazingly wasn't aware of the full attention on Hinata which lead to an even bigger disaster.

"Shouyou Hinata, Correct?" 

Hinata gulped, not only was all the attention on him but as the professor laid his eyes onto Hinata the curious whispers stopped leading to a full on quiet class which meant if Kageyama still wasn't aware of the current situation the other students would hear the cats.

"Yes, Sir! Sorry for the disruption!" Hinata yelped.

The professor didn't take his eyes off Hinata and it seemed he wouldn't let this go until he found the solution to what was so hilarious about math formulas. Kageyama still did not look up, intrigued by his cat videos. The professor didn't reply to Hinata and instead cleared his throat and put down his marker ready to ask what exactly Hinata thought was so funny. 

"May I ask what you found so funny at the moment, Shouyou?" 

Hinata didn't answer, struggling to think of a reply Kageyama was still watching his cat videos. Hinata's eyes casted down in shame but just as that happened he caught sight of Kageyama's phone which viewed two kittens strangling each other.

Just as the professor decided to drop it Hinatalaughed.

A loud purring sound came from Kageyama's phone. The winning cat had screamed it's victory.

By this time the professors face had turned red from anger. The other students sat in shock that Hinata managed to get the professor furious yet, also found the situation quite amusing. 

"Kageyama! Hinata! I want you outside of this classroom and if you decide to continue to _disrupt_ our lessons I will have you sent to the Dean."

Kageyama's head snapped up at the mention of his name and in confusion of the situation blurted out the unthinkable.

"Excuse me?" 

You see, Kageyama was trying to be polite but his remark was taken the wrong way given his usual menacing face.

The professor stared at him with utter disbelief that he would back talk to the orders given.

"Out! Now!" The professor roared.

Hinata quickly packed his bags whispering to Kageyama that he'd explain later.

Kageyama started to pack his belongings when he realized the phone was in his hand which meant there was a high possibility that he was caught.

_But why is this guy apart of it?_

Kageyama finished packing and headed behind Hinata outside of the class while the other students quietly snickered. 

"What happened?" Kageyama asked.

Hinata sighed. He really _was_ putting his full attention onto the cats.

"You watch cat videos during every lesson the professor gives. Did you not expect the outcome of those actions?" 

Kageyama mumbled something and then spoke up.

"I figured but why are you apart of it?"

Hinata felt his face slowly turn warm realizing he shouldn't be scolding Kageyama for his actions when he was just as bad.

Sheepishly, he admitted it. 

"Your cat videos distracted me and I accidentally let out a laugh?" Hinata looked down towards the floor to show his apology.

Yet, technically it was both of their faults since Kageyama thought he could get away with watching cat videos all year while Hinata never confronted the problem, mostly enjoying the different videos Kageyama brought.

Kageyama didn't apologize though yet instead blushed a deep red realizing someone knew about his obsession with cats.

_He should have been more careful._

Hinata though, saw the blush creep onto Kageyama's face and immediately thought it was adorable.

_Cute._

"Cute?" Kageyama asked 

Hinata snapped back into reality realizing he must've said it out loud, He quickly tried to cover it up by changing the subject.

"S-So, Now what?"

Kageyama let it go becoming aware they had nowhere to go. He checked the clock behind them and they had 4 full hours left.

"Uh.. Well we have four hours and the professor didn't say to come back in..." 

"We might as well stick together then..." Kageyama continued his possible solutions of the current situation.

Hinata smiled. Kageyama's head was slightly tilted to the left his eyes staring at the clock still trying to figure out what to do. It was adorable, a nice change from his everyday scowl.

"What?" Kageyama glowered at him.

Hinata had been staring long enough to get caught. 

His face was full of adoration looking at Kageyama but he couldn't help himself.

"You just look really cute when you're thinking" Hinata replied still in a daze.

Kageyama blushed. For one, he's never been complimented before which made his starting pink cheeks go a deeper shade of red.

Two, his first compliment was from a _boy_.

Kageyama blushed harder than ever before realizing these quick thoughts. 

Hinata became conscious of what he just said. He grew red just as it got silent between the two.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, you're quite cute yourself" and for once Kageyama's face didn't look so intimidating.

Hinata's eyes widened a bit at the compliment and he began to show a small smile just as Kageyama did the same.

Hinata's stomach growled and he smiled a bit more knowing they could go out to eat as a solution.

"I guess we have somewhere to go now" 


End file.
